L'envers du Journal
by Cassie-chan Black
Summary: Ceci est l'envers presque vrai du Journal du Coeur des Maraudeurs. Installez vous, attachez vos ceintures... et laissez Tycha vous entraîner. Vous allez adorer la détester...
1. Prologue

Je suis chez ma soeur ainée. J'ai trouvé ma disquette dans mon sac, contenant le début d'un truc que j'ai écrit en cours d'info.  
Je poste le prologue et le 1er chapitre rien que pour vous

**L'envers du Journal, ou les chroniques de Devil Tycha**

**Prologue**

J'me présente, je m'appelle Henri…

— Heu, Knight… on est pas à l'audition pour la Nouvelle Star, ici ! Intervient alors une petite voix, me remettant dans le droit chemin.

Elle a eu raison de me rappeler à l'ordre, je dois avouer que je suis du genre à partir dans mes délires tout seul…

Je reprends donc du début.

Je m'appelle Kevin Knight. Mon nom vous rappelle sans aucun doute quelque chose. Je suis le grand héro du Journal Du Cœur des Maraudeurs, d'une auteur inconnue qui rapporte sur papier nos vies, à mes amis et moi.

— Ahem…

Bah quoi, j'ai le droit de rêver, non ? La manière dont l'auteur raconte l'histoire est telle que je n'ai qu'un petit rôle secondaire alors que c'est moi le vrai héro !

— Bon, Kevin, ça suffit, là… reviens-en au sujet !

Pardon, désolé… Bon, j'avoue, je suis un personnage secondaire, la véritable héroïne, c'est ma meilleure amie Lena Siong. Vous vous souvenez sans doute d'elle, non ? Une petite asiatique brune folle amoureuse de…

— KEVIN ! Personne ne sait encore qui elle aime à cette partie de l'histoire !

Zut, j'ai failli vendre la mèche… Bref, vous la connaissez sans doute. Sinon, c'est pas vraiment la peine de lire ça, hein…

La personne qui n'a de cesse de me rappeler à l'ordre, je suppose que vous voulez que je vous la présente, hein…

D'abord, je vais vous rappeler un peu les évènements.

Vous savez tous ce que mes amis vivent en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout pour Lena, ma pauvre meilleure amie. Cette pauvre jeune fille est prise entre son amour à sens unique, ses histoires de familles, ses problèmes à l'école… Tant et tant d'ennuis qui n'ont de cesse de lui tomber dessus sans qu'elle ne les cherche.

Et bien, il y a une raison à cela. Lena est maudite. Une personne lui jette sans arrêt des sorts pour l'éloigner du bonheur.

Cette personne, c'est la même qui m'a rappelé à l'ordre une fois ou deux depuis le début de mon récit.

C'est une jeune sorcière, élève à Serpentard, du nom de Tycha.

Tycha… est mauvaise, elle adore créer des ennuis et déteste de voir les gens heureux, ou s'amuser plus qu'elle.

— Quoi ? Je suis pas si mauvaise que ça ! Lena s'ennuierait vite si j'étais pas là !

Je suis sûr que tout le monde y croit, pas vrai ?

Tycha n'a pas de nom de famille. On ne la connaît que sous le pseudonyme de Tycha. Personne ne sait d'où elle vient, personne ne sait quand ni comment elle va apparaître faire ses sales coups.

Tycha est un démon sans compassion, sans âme, sans…

— Kevin, personne ne veut entendre l'histoire d'un démon !

Mais si, mais si Tycha…

— Contente-toi de balancer le pourquoi du comment, qu'on en finisse !

C'est vrai, je crois bien que tout le monde veut entrer dans le vif du sujet…

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? C'est simple, je vais vous présenter les évènements du Journal Du Cœur Des Maraudeurs sous un autre angle. Un angle… qui pourrait être vrai, d'une certaine manière.

Je vais vous montrer d'où viennent (à peu près) tous les problèmes de Lena.

Suivez-moi, installez-vous confortablement et attachez votre ceinture, car ça va commencer !

Voici l'histoire (presque vraie) de Lena Siong.

Voici l'envers du journal…


	2. Round One

**L'envers du Journal, ou les chroniques de Devil Tycha**

**Round One : Lena VS Tycha  
FIGHT !**

L'année scolaire à Poudlard venait de se terminer. J'étais donc installé dans le Poudlard Express avec ma meilleure amie, discutant tranquillement de ses histoires de cœur. Enfin, presque tranquillement, j'étais quand même en train de l'engrainer comme c'était pas permis. Qui a dit qu'un meilleur ami se devait d'être gentil ?

Elle me renvoya tout de même l'ascenseur en parlant de Sarah Diggory… Si seulement ma Lena Chérie avait autant de répartie avec tout le monde, sa vie serait bien plus simple !

Lena finit par en avoir marre et se leva d'un bond, disant qu'elle allait se décider à lui parler, sous un prétexte bidon inventé dans la foulée. Franchement, « Lena » et « fête d'anniversaire », ce sont des antonymes énoooooooormes ! Qui allait y croire ? Mais bon, mieux valait l'encourager, hein. Puis je venais quand même de me donner en spectacle, fallait pas que ce soit inutile.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle se leva trop rapidement, et ne s'étant pas rendue compte qu'elle marchait sur sa robe, elle tomba pitoyablement, se cogna la tête contre la banquette et se tordit le bras.

Essayant de garder un air digne, elle cracha une dent ou deux, remis son bras en place, réarrangea sa coiffure et s'en alla. Je la regardais partir sans un mot.

SPLOPF

Un nuage de fumée apparut, accompagnant le « splopf » soudain.

— Combien on parie qu'elle dira rien ? ricana une jeune fille.

— Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? demandai-je d'un air accusateur.

— Moi ? répondit-elle d'un air innocent. Mais j'ai rien fait, absolument rien du tout !

Cette jeune fille se nommait Tycha. Je l'aimais bien, mais son seul but dans la vie semblait être de rendre insupportable celle de Lena. Elle m'avait sans doute jeté un sort à moi aussi, pour que je ne la haïsse pas… parce qu'elle venait tout de même de ridiculiser ma meilleure amie devant mes yeux, et je n'essayais même pas de la tuer…

Le regard de Tycha se perdit un instant dans le vide, ses mains posées sur ses tempes.

— Tycha, non, fais pas ça !

Je savais pas ce qu'elle préparait, mais ça s'annonçait pas bon pour Lena…

— Tycha !

— La ferme, j'suis concentrée à mort, là !

— C'est justement pour ça que j'essaie de t'arrêter !

Je me jetais sur Tycha pour essayer de la faire échouer. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'attraper par les cheveux, mais sa coupe à la garçonne n'aidait pas à avoir une bonne prise, faut l'avouer…

Je lui agrippais les mains pour essayer de les lui coincer dans le dos.

— Knight, arrête ça !

— Non non non non non non non, Lena s'est lancée, je te laisserais pas faire !

Notre bataille partit en… vrille. On se tapait sur les mains comme des enfants. Aussi fort et puissant que je sois, Tycha n'en gardait pas moins une force surprenante…

Non, ça s'était l'excuse pour sauver les apparences. Tycha était peut-être très douée pour les sorts, mais physiquement on était aussi faibles l'un que l'autre…

Je lui coinçai la tête sous mon bras, frottant énergiquement ses cheveux, quand j'entendis les pas de Lena.

— Zut, maugréa Tycha.

SPLOPF

En voyant la tête de Lena, je compris immédiatement que Tycha avait encore gagné. Maudite Tycha ! Diable, pourquoi retirait-elle tout courage à ma Lenou quand elle en avait besoin ?

_Niark niark niark_, ricana une petite voix dans ma tête.

— Lena… osais-je demander, pourquoi tu es couverte de sang ?

— Oh, ça… Je suis encore passée à travers une vitre. Heureusement que James m'a rattrapée ! Mais du coup, je me suis enfuie…

Le petit courage de Lena revint rapidement, elle se refit une beauté, souffla un bon coup et se leva pour repartir à l'attaque.

SPLOPF

Je chassais la fumée du revers de la main.

— Tycha… l'avertis-je.

— Hum ? répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je te promets de ne rien faire ce coup-ci !

— C'est ça ouais, vas-y j'te crois…

Peu de temps après, Lena revint sans n'avoir rien dit à son cher et tendre amour.

Je me sentais au comble du désespoir…

En descendant du train, Lena s'embrocha dans les escaliers et se ramassa lamentablement sur le quai. Du coin de l'œil, j'entr'aperçus Tycha et son sourire diabolique.

Tycha… Devil Tycha… Cette chère jeune fille qui ne vivait que pour emmerder Lena…

La guerre continuait. Et Tycha avait toujours l'avantage.

— C'est encore moi qui ai gagné, l'entendis-je ricaner.


	3. Round Two

**Round two : Lena VS Tycha  
FIGHT**

Je m'appelle Tycha. Mon nom vous dit quelque chose ? C'est normal, Kevin Knight m'a déjà présentée (si vous vous en souvenez plus, relisez le prologue et le premier chapitre. Si vous vous en foutez, cassez-vous en cliquant sur la petite croix rouge en haut de la page.).

Dans la vie, j'ai un But Ultime. C'est LE But qui me permet de savourer chaque instant de mon existence. Il me rend heureuse, Il m'obsède pourtant jour et nuit. Je ne peux pas passer un jour sans penser à Lui.

Mon But : faire de la vie de Lena Siong un véritable enfer.

Lena Siong, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Toute adolescente normalement constituée se retrouve un peu dans Lena Siong. Timide, maladroite, incapable d'exprimer clairement ses sentiments, folle amoureuse d'un mec inaccessible…

A la réflexion, si vous aussi vous avez tous ces défauts en vous (et pas qu'un peu, hein, au stade ultra avancé de Lena Siong), vous feriez mieux d'aller vous jeter…

Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est qu'elle arrive à ce faire aimer de (presque) tous. Serait-ce une Mary-Sue cachée ?

Même moi je n'arrive pas à la détester. Et je déteste tellement de ne pas la détester que je la hais.

Vous saisissez pas ? Cherchez pas, vous risquez une surchauffe neuronale.

Bon, avant de nous lancer dans le vif du sujet, et après avoir présenté Lena Siong, je vais me présenter moi-même.

Je m'appelle Tycha. Juste Tycha. Bah quoi, y'a Madonna, Cher, Dave, Brandy, Hyde, Jenifer, Lorie, Alizée et j'en passe (pauvre France, quelle honte que ces trois dernières existent… heureusement que je vis au Royaume-Uni), alors z'allez pas me gonfler parce que j'ai pas dit de nom de famille !

J'ai seize ans. Je viens de terminer ma cinquième année à l'école de Poudlard en cette belle année de 1976.

Pour ceux qui vont me sortir les noms de quelques chanteurs que j'ai cités en m'accusant d'anachronisme, je vous em…bête royalement ! Je suis une sorcière, je sais l'année qu'il est chez les lecteurs, et je lis (presque) très bien l'avenir.

Je suis aussi dans la noble maison qu'est Serpentard. Je suis une très bonne sorcière, et je consacre l'étendu de mes pouvoirs à embêter Lena Siong.

Quelle belle vie, n'est-ce pas ?

--..--..--..--..--..--..—

Ce matin là, j'arpentais tranquillement les ruelles sombres annexes du Chemin de Traverse. Je n'avais pas revu Kevin Knight depuis qu'on avait quitté le train (où, comme conclusion, j'avais fait trébucher Lena). Donc, cette chère Miss Siong non plus. Je devais avouer que je m'ennuyais un peu. Même beaucoup.

J'entrai dans une boutique de magie noire, à la recherche de quelques grimoires qui recèleraient de sorts que je ne connaissais pas encore, quand quelqu'un me bouscula brusquement.

— Hey ! Attention ! grognais-je.

— Je t'avais pas vue, répondit… Severus Rogue.

Severus Rogue… Je pourrais en écrire des pages sur lui.

Quoi qu'en fait, même pas de quoi remplir plus d'un paragraphe…

Il était dans la même maison que moi, dans la même année que moi. Quelle joie d'avoir un tel camarade de classe !

C'était ironique… Je me sentais personnellement en compétition avec Rogue. Il était presque meilleur que moi en sorcellerie, j'étais morte de jalousie.

Mais je m'accordais l'avantage de ne pas être couverte de graisse, d'avoir les cheveux propres, les habits propres, de sentir bon, bref de ne pas être répugnante comme lui…

Indépendamment de ma jalousie, qui me faisait le traiter intérieurement de bâtard graisseux (comme les Maraudeurs aimaient à l'appeler. J'ai pas encore parlé des Maraudeurs ? J'y viendrai une autre fois), je l'aimais bien.

Sarcastique, asocial, méchant, agressif, ne perdant pas de temps en des gentillesses stupides… Il était presque parfait à mes yeux.

S'il avait eu un physique plus attractif, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui.

Mais il était moche, et l'amour est une perte de temps idiote.

Tout ça pour dire que Rogue venait de me bousculer.

— T'excuse pas surtout, hein…

Mais il ne me servait à rien de dire ça, il était déjà parti vaquer à ses occupations.

Je retournai donc dans les miennes.

La boutique était vraiment minable. Il n'y avait aucun grimoire que je n'avais déjà appris par cœur.

Dépitée, je tournais les talons pour rentrer chez moi. J'en avais assez vu.

Quand j'arrivai sur le Chemin de Traverse, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant que, comme de par hasard, Lena Siong faisait quelques courses !

Ravie de la voir sans son chevalier servant, je me décidais à aller lui parler un peu. Je ne le faisais pas trop souvent quand Kevin était avec elle, car il essayait tout le temps de m'empêcher de lui faire quelques crasses, vraiment méchant lui…

— Salut, Lena ! lançais-je sur le ton de l'amitié fraternelle. Fallait pas qu'elle se doute de ce qui l'attendait. Quoi que de toute manière, même si je l'avais agressée elle aurait rien calculé. Trop stupide.

— Bonjour, Tycha, répondit gentiment Lena.

Brrrr, toute cette gentillesse servile, moi ça me rendait malade…

Mais au moins, maintenant, ma journée n'aura pas été totalement gâchée…

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

— Mouais, tranquille. Et toi alors ?

— ça va bien, répondit-elle en souriant.

_Niark niark niark, plus pour longtemps…_ pensais-je.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? questionnais-je.

Lena commença à rougir. Je soupirai intérieurement. A elle seule, cette fille pourrait réchauffer en plein hiver une pièce relativement grande…

— Je… heu…

Allez, les bégayements, maintenant…

— Accouche… grognais-je.

— J'aimerais trouver quelques jolis vêtements pour demain… avoua-t-elle, toujours aussi rouge.

Ah oui, son anniversaire…

— T'aimerais être jolie pour ton petit chéri ?

— Heu, bah, heu…

Encore en train de rougir… cette fille était décidément trop niaise. Une idée sournoise me vînt alors.

— Tu as besoin d'aide, peut-être ? La féminité, c'est pas ton truc…

— Ah, oui, pourquoi pas, ça serait gentil…

Niark niark niark… Gentil, hein ? La pauvre petite allait bien souffrir…

En la prenant par le bras, je l'entraînais vers une petite boutique, « Prêt-à-Sorcier », particulièrement sympathique.

Je la guidais à travers les rayons, sortant de temps en temps un vêtement pour voir s'il lui irait bien. Mais à chaque fois, elle le repoussait en disant « que ça ne lui irait jamais ! ».

Je lui conseillais d'abandonner l'idée et de se contenter de ses célèbres jeans / Tee-Shirt. Au moins, elle serait naturelle.

Elle sembla approuver l'idée. Mais ça ne m'allait pas du tout. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la torturer un peu, diable !

— Non, attends, rappelle-toi qu'Il sera là demain ! Tu veux pas qu'il te voit comme une fille, pour une fois ?

Elle rougit encore. Je la tenais… niark !

— On va donc te trouver de beaux habits ! lançais-je en souriant. Fais confiance à Tycha…

Pauvre niaise, on lui avait donc jamais appris à ne pas faire confiance aux Serpentards ?

Ça me faisait presque de la peine pour elle. Presque…

J'attrapais une jolie robe rouge bien sexy. Et bien chère…

— Franchement, Lena, celle-là, elle serait parfaite ! assurais-je d'un ton surexcité.

Elle regarda mon petit trésor, les yeux exorbités. Je jubilais sur place…

— Attends… c'est une blague, là ?

Je la poussais d'autorité vers les cabines d'essayages.

— Essaie-la, ça coûte rien ! insistais-je.

— D'accord… répondit-elle dépitée.

Elle était vraiment pas très combative… me suffisait d'insister deux secondes pour qu'elle craque…

Elle sortit de la cabine un instant plus tard. Elle était magnifique, j'en serais presque devenue lesbienne. Et je me sentais soudain très jalouse… jamais cette robe n'aurait fait le même effet sur moi… elle m'énervait vraiment, cette fille…

Je fis un très léger mouvement de la baguette.

Lena se regarda dans le miroir (qui la siffla, pour la petite anecdote).

— C'est vraiment pas moi ! se lamenta-t-elle.

— Ouais, grommelais-je, ton 'toi' c'est d'être fringuée comme un sac-à-patates…

Elle n'avait rien entendu, je pouvais donc continuer à me la jouer bonne copine.

— Elle te va très bien, il va en tomber à la renverse ! dis-je.

Lena secoua vivement la tête.

— Non, hors de question, je resterai en jeans !

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour se changer, un long SCREEEEEETCH retentit.

— Screetch ? répéta Lena d'un air hébété en se retournant.

Elle faillit avoir une attaque en réalisant que la robe venait de se déchirer de haut en bas, révélant ses sous-vêtements.

— KYAAAAAH ! hurla-t-elle en se réfugiant dans la cabine.

Je retins un rire diabolique.

Plus rouge et honteuse que jamais, Lena ressortit de la cabine, la robe déchirée dans les bras. Je pris alors un air compatissant de circonstance.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne t'a vue, assurai-je.

Une vendeuse reprit la robe avec un air de reproche, avant de lancer un sort pour la réparer.

Lena courut presque vers la sortie, et je la suivis rapidement.

Elle remarqua alors que son cauchemar de tout à l'heure n'était que de la rigolade. Parce qu'une grande photo animée, flottant dans l'air, dans la rue, tel un hologramme, repassait en boucle la scène de la déchirure.

Hurlant et courant comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, Lena partit en courant à travers le Chemin de Traverse.

Mais ce n'était pas le diable, c'était juste moi !

_Niark niark niark… _

— C'est encore moi qui ai gagné ! ricanais-je.

Retrouvez les réponses aux reviews sur www point brokendreams point info slash RaR slash (en remplaçant les slashs et points par de vrais slashs et de vrais points, hein…)


End file.
